This is crazy, but can I kill you maybe?
by Darkened-Innocence
Summary: A Jeff The Killer X Reader. Jeff has targeted a teen girl,but this teen is like him, only human. He can't help but ne over protective of her. His attention will cause trouble for both of them, and their friends.


Jeff the Killer X Reader: This is crazy, but can I kill you maybe? Ch.1

Swearing, Violence, Blood, um… I think that's all for now.

I walked home from school; I was in my senior year, and it was worse than hell. I twirled my pocket knife between my fingers; a deep purple bruise decorated my face around my eye. I got sucker punched by some bitch's boyfriend. I think about why I get bullied in school. I'm not ugly, but I'm not pretty either. I'm a tomboy, not a slut. I'm quiet, but have an attitude. I don't take bull shit from anyone. I wasn't scared of the bullies.

That's a few reasons the fight started. Some bitch was hassling me. She told me off on everything that was wrong with me. I told her off with everything that was wrong with her. She got angry and huffed, walking away. Later after school her and her friends cornered my. She slapped me across the face, leaving four long red streaks on my cheek. I had laughed at her attempt to harm me. She got scared. I showed her my skills and speed that I had let no other see. She ran away. Her boyfriend came and sucker punched me in the eye. He ran when I pulled out my pocket knife with murder in my eyes. I recon they won't bother me again, unless their stupid.

I am pulled from my thoughts by a rustle in the bush off to the right of me. I flick my wrist and in a flash my knife flies into the bush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jeff's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch her twirl her knife. I wonder if it's just a trick for show or if she actually knows how to use it. She's got a black eye and scratches all over her face and arms. I move to adjust myself, causing the bush to rustle. Her wrist flicks and her knife flies at me. If I hadn't adjusted myself, it would have been in my face. She sighs placing a hand over her face, she shakes her head.

"Idiot." She growls. "Now I my might have lost it." I jump into the tree above me. I watch as she spots her knife and jerks it from the tree. She returns to the sidewalk and begins her journey once more, when a group of six men surround her. She tenses, her body going into flight or fight mode. Four of them are lanky slight of muscle men. The last two are big very muscular men, the muscle of the group. They form a circle around her. Her knife in a position to kill.

"What's this we hear about you beatin' one of our members? From the looks of it I'd say I'm right." The leader said. His pants are baggy and hung low, he also wore a muscle shirt and a bandana. My girl huffs.

"Listen, the only person I beat on today was Jenifer, and her bastard boyfriend took a sucker punch at me." She drawls, clearly tired of the conversation already. "And I didn't lay a finger on him. All I had to do was take out my knife. If that's all it took to send him running then, how could he be a member of your gang?"

"Enough of your lies! Now you either pay up or die!" He said angrily. The men took a fighting stance. My girl tilted her head to the side and put a finger on her chin as if she were thinking.

"Hmmm… I think I'll choose… neither!" She says smiling. There's no way I can kill her now. She's too perfect. The men kind of stop like they're in shock. What could one girl do against six men? They all thought she was crazy, or at least, that's what their facial expressions told me. If anything I grinned bigger. She quickly stabs the leader, twisting the knife into his heart. When she yanks her knife from his chest he falls to the ground, dead. He didn't even make a sound. The other men are pale. They look as though they'll run. She straightens up and faces them. Her eyes have a crazed blood lust in them and her smile is deranged. She licks her knife as she asks them, "Now just where you think you're going? You've seen my face, I can't let you live, now can I?"

"Y-yes! W-we won't t-tell a-any one!" They all stammer backing away. She just takes a step toward them for each step they take back.

"I don't believe you. Why should I, when you didn't believe me?" She sneers. Her face is twisted in to malicious bliss. Then she says something that angers all of them and causes their retreat to stop and reverse. "Is this how you avenge your beloved leader? By running away? …From a girl?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they yell as they charge her. She side steps and twists, slashing at them and downing one of the big ones and two of the smaller ones. Their screams echo in the street and brings the blood lust to my eyes. I see one of them stab her. She coughs up blood. I go nuts. Anger floods through me. They touched, no, they harmed my girl! I whip my knife out and launch myself from the tree I was hiding in.


End file.
